


Perfect

by Sinistretoile



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: A little hot tub fun under the Northern Lights





	Perfect

Her best friend since she was a child invited her to Denmark for the summer. Helle’s family paid for the airfare and they were staying in a posh family chateau. It was a dream come true. Then Helle’s cousin’s arrived. They were loud, boisterous, single men. All handsome and flirtatious.  
Ubbe, the oldest was married and enjoying his time away from his wife. Helle had said they had married for convenience, not love. Hvitserk loved food and women equally but had yet to find a woman to loved enough to settle down with. Sigurd was obnoxious and spoiled and she avoided him as much as she could. But Ivar…Ivar intrigued her. He was the most handsome out of the brothers, despite his disability, with piercing blue and the softest voice that made her shiver. But he had a temper and he had ignored her from the jump.  
The brothers were routinely drunk, which didn’t bother her…unless she was trying to sleep and they were singing Danish songs at the top of their lungs.  
Tonight happened to be one of those nights.  
She sighed and kicked the covers back. A look out the window showed the hot tub empty. Maybe that would relax her enough to let her sleep despite their ruckus. A quick change from the tank and boy shorts into a string bikini and she was off with a towel and headphones in.  
The night air felt perfect. She dipped her toe into the bubbling water. With an unintentional dramatic flip, she dropped the robe then stepped into the water. There were few moments in life that could be described as heavenly perfection. This one? Yea, this was one of them. Sitting in a hot tub watching the Northern Lights dance in the sky. It would have only been better if she weren’t alone.

Movement on the deck caught Ivar’s eye. He was fairly confident his brothers didn’t see her. Their drunken babbling didn’t falter. He brought the beer bottle to his plump lips and took a long pull. He nearly choked when she dropped the robe. The bikini barely covered anything. He had to admit that she was stunning. Stunning and intelligent, fun AND funny. She was perfect. Too perfect, especially for a damaged man like himself.  
Ubbe clapped his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “You should go talk to her.”  
“She clearly wants to be alone.” Ivar shrugged off his brother’s hand but it returned with a slightly harder clap.  
“You’re a fool. She’s been practically throwing it at you since we arrived.”  
Sigurd smirked behind his beer. “He’s afraid he can’t get it up and she’ll reject him.”  
Ivar growled but before he could respond, Hvitserk clapped the youngest on the back of the head. “So who do you think she wants then? You?” The scoffing snort was loud and sounded painful.  
“No, she hates him.”  
“Fuck you, Ivar.” Sigurd stood up so fast he knocked the chair over and stormed out of the kitchen.  
“Go talk to her.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because she is too good for me. What if…what if she rejects me?”  
Ubbe squeezed his shoulder. “She won’t. Helle said she likes you and she can’t figure out why you won’t talk to her.”  
Ivar sighed. “Fine, fine.” He pushed himself up and made his way to the sliding glass door.

She glanced at the lighted windows, finding the kitchen beyond them empty. Maybe they’d gone to bed. She closed her eyes and shifted in the water. With a soft sigh, she traced her fingertips down her neck to her chest, giving her breast a squeeze then the other. This was dangerous. There would be no mistaking what she was doing if they caught her. But she couldn’t be pressed enough to care to stop.  
Her mind drifted to when she’d glimpsed Ivar shirtless. The man had the body of a god. His back practically begged for her nails to dig in as he fucked her. Her hand slipped below the water and into her bottoms. The water washed away her slick but it came right back with the thought of Ivar and the chance of being caught. Her belly twisted with excitement at the thought of being caught by Ivar.  
What if watched her from his bedroom? She whimpered. She could take her top off, give him a good show. But then what if the others saw her? How would she explain herself to Helle? No, leave the top on…but… As her fingers worked circles over her clit, she reached up and plucked her left breast from the wet clothe that covered it. Her nipple drew tighter in the night air.  
She dared to whisper. “Ivar…please…” ‘Let me cum’ she finished in her head. Then she was, her body arching in the water, becoming impossibly hot. When she opened her eyes, she wanted to slide into the water and drown.

Ivar left the kitchen and hurried up to his room to change into his swim shorts. When he came back down, his brothers had moved into the den and were watching something that looked unsettlingly enough like a homemade porn of Ubbe and his wife.  
He called her name softly. She gasped then sighed. His brow pinched. He called her name again, louder but she didn’t respond. As he thumped around the hot tub, he saw the ear buds in her ears.  
“Well that explains that.” His lips twitched. Then he saw her pretty flushed face, her eyes closed and her lips parted, her perfect breast on display and her hand between her legs under the water. His cock stirred in the swim shorts. Fuck, he should go, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. The sounds she made drove him crazy.  
“Ivar…please…” He swallowed. Him, she was thinking about him, pleasuring herself. He’d been such a fool. He sunk to the deck then sat on the edge of the hot tub. His hard cock was unmistakable in his swim shorts. He bit his bottom lip as he rubbed his cock, transfixed at the sight of her cumming.  
Her heaving chest slowed then her eyes opened. They widened in shock and mortification. He held up a hand. “Before you say anything, I owe you an apology.”  
“Me?”  
“I shouldn’t have watched you pleasure yourself. I…I couldn’t help myself. You’re so beautiful and I’ve wanted you since we arrived.”  
“But you’ve ignored me. I don’t understand.” She remembered her exposed breast and hurriedly covered it up.  
“I am damaged…why would one so perfect as you want a twisted, misshapen thing like me?”  
“Ivar, I’m not perfect.”  
“Yes, you are.” They stared at each other across the bubbling water.  
She pushed off the side and glided over the top of the water. When her warm hands touched his bony knees, he flinched. “Ivar…if I am perfect, so are you.” His handsome face pulled into a scowl. “I don’t care what your legs look like. It’s not your fault you were born with a painful, crippling defect. That doesn’t change that I’ve…wanted you since you arrived. But you ignored me.”  
“I was a fool.”  
He leaned down as she rose up out of the water. Their lips connected in an electrifying kiss. His calloused fingers dove into the wet hair at the base of her neck. They closed and he held her still as they feasted at each other’s mouth. Her hands moved up his thighs then closed over his hard dick. He moaned into the kiss then pulled her back.  
“What are you doing?” His lust blown eyes bored into hers. She licked her lips and squeezed him firmly, slipping her fingers between his waistband and his taut stomach.  
“I think that’s pretty self-explanatory.” She smirked. The tip of his nose nuzzled hers. His lips ghosted back and forth.  
“Use your mouth?” The sound she made had him clenching her hair even as she nodded excitedly. He leaned back enough so she could pull the trunks down and pull him out. He bit his lip, relaxing his hold on her so she lower her head. His breath caught at the dainty kiss she placed upon his cock. He shuddered, his breath coming more rapidly while she kissed and licked the head of his cock as she down his mouth and tongue. Her tongue traced under the ridge of his bulbous head then down the thick vein on the underside of him until she reached the shorts. “Oh fu-fuck…” His hold on her hair tightened as she took him in her mouth, gliding him along her tongue.  
She hummed, enjoying every sound he made. Her warm, wet mouth moved up and down his cock. Her lips tingled as they passed over the soft, velvety flesh, formed to every ridge and vein. He clenched jaw and breathed through his nose, trying to make it last. But her mouth was heaven and every time she swirled her tongue a certain way and sucked on him, black stars erupted in his vision.  
“My god, you are beau-beautiful.” He panted, bucking his hips up to meet her coming down. Her nails dug into the meat of his thighs. Her cunt throbbed in the swirly water. She longed for some relief from the building desire. “Please…please don’t stop.” He bent forward and rest on his forehead on top of hers.  
Her palms slid over to grasp on to hips and his belly as he began to thrust, deeper into her mouth. She moaned, digging her fingertips into his air-chilled skin. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I’m gonna cum.” His face scrunched up and he pressed his open mouth to her hair, his groan choking off as he came in hot, sticky spirts down her throat.  
Ivar fell back on the wooden deck, eyes wide as he stared up at the sky, panting to catch his breath. She pulled off him with a gasp then laid her head on his thigh after covering his still hard cock. He reached for her blindly, fingers brushing her skin before he got ahold of her and tugged her up his body. He brought her mouth to his, tasting himself on her tongue with a groan. They both whimpered when she rocked her hips against his groin.  
“Come upstairs.” His fingers held the back of her neck, his thumb lined along her jaw. His bewitching blue eyes searched her face, waiting for her answer.


End file.
